


You're the Sun in My Eyes

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Pillars of Colonial Homes [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Years into the future, Liam and Theo are heading back to Beacon Hills for a big party. Theo, as always, is annoyed and endeared by the love of his life.OrWhere, one year after I posted its first installment, Pillars comes to an end.





	You're the Sun in My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It's been one year since I first published a Thiam fic.
> 
> I will never, ever, ever have enough words to fully express my gratitude and love for the people who have read and supported this series. It means the world to me and I cannot thank you all enough.
> 
> But this is my way of trying.
> 
>  
> 
> Title belongs to Christina Perri.

“Babe, did you get the pasta salad out of the fridge?”  Theo calls from the hall closet. He pushes aside his deputy uniforms and jackets, as well as the many lacrosse jerseys he's told Liam to box up and put away, trying to locate their nice suit jackets.

 

He hears a muffled response that sounds like an affirmative and stands up abruptly.  His face is stern even though his boyfriend is on the other side of the house.

 

“ _Babe_ , are you eating the pasta salad even though I _specifically_ said not to because I didn't make enough as it is?”  Theo shouts again.

 

“Mmm… no?”  Liam’s voice calls, clearly this time, but it's followed immediately by the sound of a metal fork clanging against the stainless steel of their sink.  “Shit.”

 

“You…”  Theo growls, pulling the right hangers out of the closet and walking toward the staircase.  He picks up the backpack he'd left there, slinging it over a shoulder. He starts down the stairs, hitting the lights with his free hand.  “You're the fucking worst, Dunbar.”

 

“Sorry.”  Liam grins up at Theo and reaches to help him with the garment bags he has in hand.  As Theo hands them over, Liam leans up for a kiss and Theo makes a face.

 

“I don't like onions and you just ate food full of them.  No chance, bub.” Theo laughs cruelly as he pushes past his partner of almost eight years.  “That's what you get.”

 

Liam rolls his eyes and hangs up their jackets by the door.

 

“Did you text mom that we were leaving?”  Liam asks, sitting on the bottom stair to put his shoes on.

 

“I'll text her from the car.”  Theo answers from the kitchen. He walks back in as soon as Liam's finished with his shoes.  He's carrying a cardboard box full of food and condiments and more. “Didn't wanna get Jenna's hopes up that we were actually running on schedule.  Grab my shoes for me, babe?”

 

“ _Ohhhhh-kayyyy._ ”  Liam mocks with an eye roll so enthusiastic that his head follows along with the movement.  He grabs Theo’s Sperrys and stands up. He gets the garage door for Theo before moving to grab the rest of their things.  “This one was totally your fault for looking so much like a fucking snack. I was getting ready on time before you insisted on coming in all wet and shiny from the pool.”

 

“Do not blame **_my_ ** need to exercise for **_your_ ** raging wolf hormones.”  Theo raises his voice, as well as an eyebrow as he steps down into their garage to put the food in the car.

 

“You could have said no.”  Liam laughs, hitting the button for the garage door and then grabbing the keys to the beamer and unlocking it for the impatiently waiting chimera.

 

“You overestimate my willpower.”  Theo scoffs. “Plus you’re the one who ambushed me in the shower!”

 

“Stop getting hotter with age.”  Liam shrugs before leaning against the door frame.  He watches his boyfriend struggle to fit the large box through the car door.  Liam furrows his brow. “Hey, is that a wolf thing? Cause Scott and Derek are way hotter than they used to be too.  Am I going to be all rugged and handsome when I'm 30 like you guys?”

 

“ _First of all_ …”  Theo grunts as he finishes settling the box into the backseat.  “I am not 30. Do _not_ speed up my aging process, it's already faster than yours.  And _second_ …”

 

Theo walks up to his boyfriend and rocks up onto his tiptoes to kiss him where he's still leaning on the door frame. Liam smiles as Theo pulls away from the sweet kiss.

 

“No.  You're stuck being boyishly cute forever.”  Theo pecks his lips one more time before backing away to smile at Liam’s shocked and offended expression.

 

“Boyish?   _Boyish?!_ ”  Liam squawks unattractively and Theo simply grabs his shoes and walks around the car to get in the passenger seat, shutting the door with a satisfied slam.

 

*****

 

“We'll meet you at the Hale's, sweetheart.”  Jenna coos, leaning in to kiss Theo's cheek as David transfers the food from Liam's car to theirs.

 

“What the fuck is he even doing?  This wasnt the plan. Why don't we just all ride together?”  Theo groans as she pulls away. Jenna simply shrugs at him with a mask of innocence that Theo finds mildly suspicious.  David shuts the trunk of their car before coming to clap Theo on the shoulder.

 

“Would you have ever fallen for him if he wasn't such a stubborn idiot?”  David raises his eyebrows as he makes his vague, avoidant explanation.

 

“He's got a point.”  Jenna's eyes widen as she nods enthusiastically.

 

Theo’s now-extremely-suspicious glare is interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and Liam poking his head out.

 

“It runs in the family.”  Liam shouts at the trio standing in the driveway.  “Now go, you're gonna be late.”

 

The front door remains open as Theo sees them off.

 

Music starts playing inside the house.

 

“Liam, what the _fuck_ are you doing?”  Theo half-groans, half-sighs.  He trudges up the steps and through the front door, shutting it softly behind him as he vaguely recognizes a song he hasn't heard in years.  One that used to play on the radio all the time when he lived in the Geyer’s spare bedroom. Theo scrunches up his face at Liam's lack of response and follows the beta's scent into the kitchen.

 

He finds the 25 year old sitting on the kitchen counter, nestled into the corner, leaning back against the cabinets.

 

Theo hates how handsome he looks.

 

Liam's hair is perfectly styled into a careless looking mess, short spiky strands sticking out every which way, something only Theo knew took much more time an effort than just running a hand of mousse through it.

 

Liam’s scruff is neat and groomed, having objected to shaving for the party.  (Theo could hardly argue as he was sporting a light beard these days) His broad shoulders stretch the dark grey fabric of his button up, and his tanned skin practically glows under the dim light of the setting sun.

 

Theo _hates_ how hard it is to be mad at someone so perfect in every single way.

 

“Any requests?”  Liam breaks the silence.  He looks up from the iPad in his hands.  He's grinning. He looks for all the world like they're not dressed up and potentially late for Sheriff Stilinski's retirement party.  He looks young, and carefree, and innocent, feet dangling below him like a child. And most of all he's looking at Theo shyly. It's a look that doesn't quite happen when you've lived with someone for almost a decade.

 

“Babe, what is this?”  Theo questions with a frustrated pout.  He walks a few steps closer, leaning against the kitchen island and crossing his arms.

 

“What would you say if I wanted to leave the San Jose house when the lease is up?”  Liam speaks softly, his words shaking at the beginning. He fiddles with the device in his hands.

 

Theo tenses and looks away, nervous, confused.  He shifts his weight and clears his throat before trying to sound confident as he responds.  He directs his slow response at the tiles below his feet.

 

“Where-”

 

“I want to move back here.  I wanna move into my parents’ house.”  Liam rambles out. He sucks in a deep breath and searches Theo's face for a reaction.

 

“Liam, are you…”  Theo looks up, his eyes red and glassy.  “Are you saying you want to leave me?”

 

“No!”  Liam yelps, eyes flying wider open in alarm.  He sets the iPad down next to him on the counter and reaches a hand out for the man he's spent the last eight years loving.  He smiles softly as Theo uncrosses his arms and goes willingly, letting himself be pulled by the hand into the vee of Liam's legs.  “I want you to move with me.”

 

“I don't get it, Liam.”  Theo groans, pressing his forehead against Liam's before pulling back to look at his smiling boyfriend.

 

Theo can hear Liam's heart beating hard and fast beneath his ribcage and nothing about this night is making sense and Theo just wants to understand.

 

“Do you know that this is where you first kissed me?”  Liam whispers, and his smile turns back into the shy one that he'd be wearing when Theo first entered the kitchen.  Theo's breath catches at the words and he nods, placing hands on each of Liam's thighs, rubbing the suit fabric gently.  Liam nods back at him. “This house has so many memories, Theo. So many things that I'm not ready to let go of yet. It's where you first told me you loved me.  It's where _I_ fell in love with _you_.”

 

“Okay, Liam, I get that, but-”

 

“Mom and Dad are moving.  They're going to travel for a year and then they're moving to fucking… Scotland or something, I dunno… but they were thinking about just selling the house.”  Liam blurts out, interrupting Theo for the second time in a row. Liam reaches for something on the counter behind his back and Theo's heart starts beating as he realizes what's going on.  He stares at Liam's arm with wide eyes as the man continues talking. “But I asked them if they would consider giving it to us as a wedding present.”

 

Liam procures a small velvet drawstring bag from behind his back, and Theo's eyes are locked on it intently as Liam opens it and empties the contents into his other palm.

 

A thick, ornate gold band rests in the rough palm of Liam's hand and all Theo can hear is the blood rushing past his eardrums.  He barely registers the muted sound of his named until Liam raises his voice.

 

“You with me, Theo?”  Liam smirks as Theo finally looks up to meet his eyes.  “Theo, I can promise you that I will always want this. I will always want _you_.  So, marry me.  Because I think we both know that you're my forever.”

 

Theo looks down again at the ring, face still blank with shock.  He takes his hands off Liam's legs and picks the ring up, bringing it up between their chest so that he can look at it better.  He twirls it between his fingers before finally sliding it on to his ring finger. He looks up at Liam, who is barely holding back a grin by biting his lip nervously.

 

“I _have_ missed this house.”  Theo shrugs, smiling back at his new fiance.

 

Liam laughs and pulls him in tighter by the waist, kissing him all well as he can with the smiles that're splitting open both of their faces.

 

Liam laughs even harder, breaking their kiss, when Theo hauls him up off the counter and tries to carry him upstairs to his old bedroom.

 

“Babe, we're gonna be late.”  Liam cackles, trying to wriggle free.

 

“Your fault.”  Theo giggles into his collarbone.  “Stop being so _boyishly_ cute.”

 

“Oh, no, _fuck_ you.”  Liam growls playfully and lets himself be carried up the stairs, biting roughly at the spot behind Theo's ear that the chimera loves, all chances of being on time forgotten.

 

*****

 

Liam pulls his fiance through the doorway of Derek's large home, and Theo jumps at the uproarious greeting they receive.

 

“Congratulations, sweethearts!”  Jenna charges them, trying to crush them in a hug with her much too tiny wingspan.  Scott comes at them from another side and wraps all three of in a hugs, sobbing theatrically.

 

The entire pack is gathered in the large living room, some with their kids and significant others at their sides.

 

Everyone is yelling out joyful cheers and the room isn't just decorated with a banner for the Sheriff, but one for ‘Congratulations Thiam’ as well, which Theo glares and shakes his head at.

 

They hug everyone in turn, especially the Sheriff who Liam thanks profusely for generously sharing his day with them.  Theo is shocked for the third time that night when the now-retired officer of the law hands him a packet and says it has a personalized recommendation for Theo to attach to an application to transfer to Beacon County Police Department.

 

He tears up a little and the Sheriff frowns and pushes them away, telling them to “go be in love somewhere that's not right next to me.”

 

Their journey of hugs and thanks finally reaches Mason, who is already crying and telling them that they can start fighting now for who wants him as best man.

 

“Mason, I don't think I have a foot to stand on here.”  Theo jokes and Liam agrees emphatically, embracing his best friend with an almost bone crushing hug.

 

“I'm just so happy for you guys.”  Mason grins. “Can you believe you're getting fucking married?  That's _intense_.”

 

“Yeah.”  Liam nods, looking over at Theo.  They smile at eachother, because it sounds so good to hear out loud.

 

“We're getting fucking _married_.”  Theo huffs out as he looks at Liam, incredulous, and reaches out to tangle their fingers together.  “I'm gonna love you forever.”

 

Liam laughs back at him, pulling him in for a deep kiss, ignoring the cheers and catcalls from everyone in their immediate surroundings.  Liam pulls back and presses their foreheads together before letting out a deep, contented sigh.

 

“Theo, I already do.”

 


End file.
